School Days
by Wolfbane-Chan
Summary: When the aliens get a new mission to study earth, they decide school is the best way. Turns out, they are now at the school the Mew Mews go to! Read, and follow their adventures through school. Rated T for safety. PAIRINGS: PxT  LxP  MxK  IxM
1. Intro New Students

**Me**: Hello! This is a side project along 'Night at the Cafe', so don't worry, I'm still writing it!

**Pai**: … Uhh, why did you bring me here?

**Me**: Gah! Pai! Why are you here- oh right... Please recite the disclaimer, like we practiced!

**Pai: **… DISCLAIMER: Wolfbane-Chan does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or any affiliates. She doesn't own Mia Ikumi, either.

**Me**: … Pai,OF COURSE I don't own Miss Ikumi! Its not possible to own people like that.

**Pai: **How am I supposed to know human-cultures?

**Me**: Ugh. Anyways, here are the ages of the characters:

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pai and Kisshu – 15  
Pudding and Taruto – 12

Zakuro, Ryou and Keiichiro - 17

Now, ON WITH DA STORY!

* * *

It was exactly 1:08 P.M on a warm, autumn Thursday afternoon. Mint, Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding were sitting in their class, varying from sleeping to actually paying attention to the lesson to simply daydreaming. Little did the girls know, this day would be a huge surprise!

~Lettuce, Ichigo and Mint's Class~

Mint stared intently at the blackboard as the teacher spoke, her eyes flickering with remaining sleepiness. Class had just started; the first class of the day, a very long day. She glanced over to her two other friends; Ichigo was sleeping quietly, snoring a bit and Lettuce was bust fixing her long braid. '_What a boring day! And its barely begun!_' The blue-haired girl thought with a silent grumble. '_Ladies should not have to endure this kind of... cruelty!_', but before she could finish her thoughts, the teacher, Mr. Yotosaki, raised his voice to gather the students attention.

"Alright, class!" He said in his gentle, brisk tone. "We're welcoming two new students this morning!" and at that, the two newcomers walked in. Ichigo's head snapped up, her eyes wide; as was Mint and Lettuce's! They just couldn't believe what they saw…

It looked like Kisshu and Pai, the aliens, except they had normal human ears!

'_It can't be... No, no... Its not.._' Lettuce was thinking anxiously.

'_Oh my WORD! Are they... The aliens?_' Mint thought, looking them over suspiciously.

'_NOOOOOOOO! Oh... God.. Is it really them?_' Ichigo's jaw dropped a little as she looked at the 'new students'.

"Ah, right on time." The teacher continued. "This is.. Kisshu and Pai Chung! Pai, please take a seat next to Lettuce, Kisshu, between Ichigo and Mint, please.".  
Kisshu smirked quite smugly as he plopped down on his seat, while Pai slumped simply in his.

'_I cannot believe this! Kisshu and Pai?_' Mint thought, giving a subtle glare at the green-haired alien. '_I __bet Taruto is in Puddings class... Ugh, even I have to give a little pity and sympathy to the midget!_'.

~Pudding's Class~

"Children, I have an exciting announcement!" Pudding's teacher, Miss Sakura, said cheerfully. "We have a new student joining us today! Please welcome... Taruto Chung!". Pudding's heart skipped a beat when she said 'Taruto', but her burst of cheer faded when she thought '_Nah, can't be... Him.._', but right after her thought, a brown haired boy walked into class with a charmingly stubborn expression that only the alien she knew could make. '_TARU-TARU!_' The monkey Mew squealed silently.

"Taruto, please sit next to Miss Fong over there, 'kay?" Miss Sakura continued. The brunette boy gave a nod before obeying the teacher and taking a seat. As he approached, he gave his usual taunting smirk to Pudding, which only did its usual effect; Raise her curiosity and entice her happiness. She could hardly keep it in, and knew she couldn't talk until the end of class, but gave a murmur as the teacher began to speak, though it was quiet so no one else could hear. "Taru-Taru?" She whispered curiously.  
"I told you not to call me that." He muttered back, a smile hidden in his mind as he heard the familiar nickname and turned his head to her. She loved the way his yellow eyes seemed to scorch through her, but it was quite odd... Something was different, making it uncomfortable for her. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, though it was obvious... Almost every girl in the class had they're eye on Taruto, some quite hungrily, some rather shyly, but all with the same thought; _He was the new' heart-throb' of the class._

~Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce – LUNCHBREAK~

As soon as the bell rang, the three girls went hurriedly out of the classroom. Everyone was in a hurry to get first-in-line for lunch, so the hallway cleared swiftly. Mint looked at her friends, a knowing gleam in all their eyes. '_Time to wait for those aliens!_' The bird Mew thought determinedly as the three stood patiently in the silent hall.

Kisshu and Pai finally left class, after the teacher. '_Perfect chance for confrontation!_' Ichigo thought furiously, storming up to the two boys. "What in hell are you YOU two doing here?"

Kisshu and Pai stared blankly at them, then the normal cocky smirk appeared on the green-haired boys face. "Going to school, like normal people. Listen, we aren't back to cause trouble! We need to stay on earth, since we got a new mission to study earth. Our people found a new planet, completely empty, and want to know more about human cultures."

"School is the best opportunity to learn!" Lettuce agreed with an approving nod.

"Oh, FINE." Ichigo huffed. "BUT, we'll keep an eye on you. No trouble, got it?"

Pai and Kisshu nodded enthusiastically (A-N: Well, as enthusiastic as Pai can get xD).

"How about joining us for lunch?" Mint said suddenly. She surprised everyone, including herself, at her friendly request to the long-time, past enemies.

"Uh... Sure..?" Kisshu, for once, was speechless at this random streak of kindness from the usually stuck-up aristocratic girl.

They walked in silence to the cafeteria, but the quiet was broken as soon as Ichigo saw Masaya.

"Ah! Masaya-Kun, Wait up! Catch ya later, girls!" And the red-head bolted after her lover. Kish gave a dirty look and a slight growl at the object of her affection.

Mint looked over to the scowling alien, and couldn't help but laugh; At his 'obsession', his goofy expression, his general attitude toward Masaya. Lettuce smiled too, and Pai just hung back patiently and utterly silently. Then, Kish smiled.

"Hey." He said, the smirk coming back. Mint stopped her giggling at looked more seriously at the boy as he continued. "I made you smile, Mint! I don't think I've ever seen a genuine smile on your face.".

She stared, then giggled again. '_Wh-what has come over me?_' She thought with a shake of her head as they began to walk again. Kish's stupid grin remained as he walked with his arms crossed masterfully, obviously proud of himself for making, in his opinion, the most stuck-up girl laugh. '_Maybe I'm getting the flu?_' she concluded.

As they found a table and sat down, they chatted casually, musing themselves over assignments and talking about the basic school gossip to fill in the aliens. "Hey..." Lettuce suddenly piped up. "H-how come you ears...are human-looking?"

"Oh... thats easy!" Pai replied. "I built a cloaking device, like our teleporting ones. It makes us appear more 'human' looking.". Lettuce's eyes gave a twinkle of respect, and maybe even admiration, at that.

"_Anyways_," Kisshu resumed his conversation with Mint. "Tell me more about that Minako girl!"

"Oh, right! So then Ichirou Sakasaki went up to her, and said, 'How 'bout a date, cutie?'" She imitated a manlier voice, pretending to be this 'Ichirou Sakasaki' student. "And Minako just flips her blonde hair – which isn't the natural color, by the way- and says 'How about you pour some gazpacho down your pants', and he actually DID!". They all had a good laugh at the story, except Pai, whom was a little uncomfortable and had 'first-day jitters', but still gave a grunt of amusement.

* * *

**Me**: … Well? Did you like it?

**Pai**: **grumbles** Please rate and review.

**Me**: PAI, BE MORE FRIENDLY GRRRRR

**Pai**: Alright, okay... Please rate and review? (:

**Me**: Good job :D Next chapter coming up quick, and I haven't abandoned 'Night at the Cafe', so expect that updated fairly soon as well.


	2. End of the Day

**Me**: Aha! Look, I have TWO guest-hosts today! Say hello to Pai and Zakuro!  
**Pai and Zakuro**: …

**Me: **… Uhm.. Shout-outs to the people who reviewed me:

DancingPinkCows : I think devices make more sense :) And woo hoo! I'm glad you find me forcing Pai to be friendly funny xD

starfirewinx : Here you go: AN UPDATE :D Glad you like my fan-fictions!

Monkey-Lover-25 : Hopefully, I can get another 'Night at the Cafe' chapter up soon. This should update more frequently, for this story is easier to write :)

**Pai**: * looks with puppy eyes *

**Me**: Go ahead, Pai!

**Pai**: DISCLAIMER: Wolfbane-Chan DOES NOT -AND WON'T EVER- OWN TOKYO MEW MEW!

**Me**: Good boy, Pai! Your getting better at this (:

**Pai and Zakuro**: …

**Me**: … On with the story!

* * *

~_Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pai, Kisshu_~

_*riiiiiiing*_

"Ugh. There goes the bell!" Mint sighed, standing up from her seat. She straightened her long, navy skirt and flattened her silk blouse. It was the school uniform to wear a skirt and blouse, except on 'Casual Fridays'.  
"What class do we have now?" Pai asked bluntly.

"The worst one!" The Lorikeet Mew snapped back dismally. "GYM."

They walked in silence to the locker-rooms, going their separate ways to change into the mandatory gym clothes of the school; Silver shorts and a baggy yellow T-shirt. After changing, both sexes filed out of the locker rooms in a single-file walk, then everyone just dawdled, awaiting the Phys. Ed Teacher, Mr. Tomozaki, to tell them what to do. The burly man stood straight, then announced the after noon exercise. "Alright class! Five laps around the gym!"

Groans of protest arose from the crowd of students, but all began to jog. Ichigo was chatting with Maysaya as they ran, Lettuce was hanging behind shyly, and Mint was jogging boredly. Then her brown eyes caught sight of Kisshu, a little further ahead and more out of the pack of teens. She gained a smirk, and sped up to him, then shoulder-checked him roughly and raced ahead, looking at him over her shoulder and sticking her tongue out.  
This, of course, fueled the green-haired boys competitiveness and he boosted his pace to match hers, running right beside her and matching her smirk with his trademark smugness. There was an unspoken, hot, competitive connection between them as they tried to out-run each other. Their smirks turned into smiles, as they sped past every other teenager by ten feet.

Ichigo fell back to beside Lettuce and Pai. "Wow! I've never EVER seen Mint run in gym! Or ever run like that..." She remarked, a smirk of her own resting on her delicate facial features.

"You're right, Ichigo!" The green-mew commented with a giggle. "She looks like shes having so much fun!"

Kisshu and Mint were the first to finish their laps, and as soon as they were done, they collapsed next to each other, huffing and puffing tiredly.  
"You... Put up a good chase!" Kisshu laughed, wiping sweat from his brow.  
"Th-thanks... You, too... Were a good rival!" She commended, heaving for a breath. The twosome sat quietly, side-by-side, still out of breath from the little 'race' they had.

Lettuce and Ichigo conversed as they went at a steadily slower pace. Pai just got bored, and wanted to quit this seemingly pointless running around. He looked about the the crowded pack of humans, and saw a few teen boys running quickly. '_Maybe I should speed up as well?_' He concluded to himself, then began to run fast. He raced speedily to the front of the crowd, even faster than the boys he had seen, whom were the school 'jocks'. Their jaw dropped as the scrawny, silent boy ran swiftly without effort past them.

Lettuce couldn't help but look at Pai as he ran. She never noticed his muscularity, for he was pretty average and scraggly looking normally, but when he ran his muscles rippled; '_Not too big, not too small!_' She noted, then blushed strongly at her thought.

_~Pudding and Taruto~_

As soon as the bell rang to release the class, Pudding bolted out of the room, tossed her bag in her locker, and set out to go back to Taruto. He was pretty easy to find, so she found him fairly quickly.  
"Taru-Taru, na no da!" She squealed, hugging him tightly. He just looked so adorable in his little school outfit!

"Errk... Urp... Pudding... You're choking.. Can't breathe!" He coughed with subtle annoyance.  
"Oops! Sorry, Taru-Taru! I can't believe your here! I missed you, na no da."

Taruto's cheeks turned a light pink, and his yellow eyes held a bit of shock. "You.. missed me?"

"Uh!" Pudding got a little blush herself, realizing she might have sounded silly. "Sure, na no da!". She then realized that three little girls, One blond with long hair, one brunette with braids and one short-haired blonde, glared strongly at her. "Uhm... I'll be right back, Taru-Taru.". She walked hurriedly away, toward the girls whom were usually playful and nice to her.

"Pudding Fong," The brunette, named Rita Choong, said with a scoff. "You seem to have a... 'relationship' with Taruto, eh?"

".. Oh, yes, we're friends!"

"_Just_ friends?" both blondes, sisters named Emily and Starr Myneman from America, said in unison.

Pudding blushed a little. "Whaa-? Of course w-we are! Friends!"

The three young girls gave an accepting nod, but their eyes stated their mistrust. The Monkey Mew turned and went back to her alien friend. '_What was that all about?_' she thought in a fluster. '_What did they mean...?_'.

"Yo, Pudding!" Taruto said in his normal icy yet warm tone. "Schools over now, I'm going home.".

"O-okay! I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" She responded, pushing the thoughts of the other girls from her head and turning back to her usual cheer.

And with that, they walked out of the school. "I'll just teleport back home. Bye." The boy stated simply, operating his device quickly and disappearing in a ripple of the air.

~_Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pai, Kisshu~_

_*riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!*_

The final bell of the day sounded, music to all the teenagers ears.  
"Ahh, its over for the day!" Ichigo cheered. "All over! And tomorrow is Friday!"

Lettuce gave an enthusiastic nod, but then turned more solemn. "Aww.. They gave us such a homework dump today, meaning we won't be able to go to the mall today!"

All the girls gave a a disappointed groan. "Oh, man.. Hey.. Tomorrow is Friday, meaning its a half-day... And we don't work," Mint began to devise a plan to the other girls. "So, we can head to the mall straight from school tomorrow!"  
"Sounds like a plan!" Ichigo agreed, her happiness returning quickly.

"Hey, Pai, Kisshu.." Lettuce turned to the boys. "Wanna come with us? We're going to Dragon Sun Mall, that fancy one that opened last week."

"Ah, a mall!" Kisshu said coolly. "I've been to those before. Sure we'll come!". Pai was completely indifferent to the whole idea, and just gave a simple nod.

"Alright," Mint declared dominantly. "We'll talk at school, but we should all get home and finish this homework! I can't believe all this crap we gotta do." and with that, they murmured good-byes and went home, though the aliens teleported to their spaceship.

* * *

**Me:** :D

**Zakuro: **Please review. It makes the authoress happy.

**Me: **OMG, YOU TALKED! *glomps Zakuro*

**Pai****:** … Is this the end of the chapter?

**Me: **Yup! I'm extremely busy this weekend, but you should get an update by Monday night!

**Pai and Zakuro****: **…

**Me: **… STOP BEING SO QUIET, ITS MAKING ME MAAAAAAAD!

**Pai and Zakuro: **Bye everyone.. Hope you enjoyed it...

**Me****: **… Would it kill you to smile?

**Pai****:** :D

**Zakuro**: :)

**Me****: **Okay, there we go! Thanks for reading, please review!


	3. Friday Part 1

**Me**: Aloha, everyone! Our guest hosts for today are Mint, Ichigo and of course Pai! Say hello, people!

**Mint And Ichigo: **Hello!

**Me: **Ohh, and SHOUT-OUT TO THE REVIEWERS OF LAST CHAPTER! :

iLovePai  : Aww! Thank you! Your review made me smile :)

Mew Pancake: Sorry this update took so long, hope you're happy with it :D

LucyAkasaka : Ha ha, thank you, friend! I'm very pleased you like my stories!

starfirewinx : Quite alright, friend, I welcome reviews! And, here ya go: Another update :)

Monkey-Lover-25 : Ah, of course! I think you'll be very pleased 'cause the 'fluff between them is just beginning, though there should be more next chapter :D

Now, Pai, Disclaimer if you please...

**Pai**: DISCLAIMER: Wolfbane-Chan does not, ABSOLUTELY NOT, own Toyko Mew Mew or any affiliates! And she never will!

**Me**: Alright, then! ON WITH THE STORY, RAWR!

* * *

Mint awoke to a startling noise; the ringing and beeping of her alarm-clock. _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

She fumbled around the clock, and finally hit the off button. With a yawn, and a feeling of relief, she remembered her dream. She was telling Shou Moyoko, her one-and-only long-time crush, that she loved him and he told her that he loved her more. Mint closed her eyes, smiling softly as she thought of her major crush. He was a jock at her school, former captain of the football team, and he was very clever, not to mention completely hot. She opened her eyes and realized the time. _10 minutes to get ready and go?_

_~ Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Kisshu and Pai's class ~_

Lettuce was staring blankly at her desk, thinking. '_Mint is late, and so is the teacher. If she makes it back in time, the teacher will never know!_'. She sent a silent prayer, hoping her pal would hurry up. The porpoise Mew looked around her; Ichigo was falling asleep '_Silly Ichigo!_', Masaya was preparing his notes '_He can be such a goody-goody sometimes!_', Kisshu was staring intently at the door '_It looks like hes waiting for someone..?_' and Pai was sitting, obviously boredly, with his arms hanging behind him over the back of the chair. Lettuce couldn't help but think about how cute he looked, with his little braid of his dusky purple hair. It took a minute for the green-haired girl to realize that Ichigo was now awake and staring with amusement at her. Lettuce blushed a bit, knowing that her friend caught her red-handed staring at Pai, and her blush deepened at she heard her red-head pal snickering softly.

The door burst open, and Mint ran through the door, completely flustered, but calmed when she saw that the teacher wasn't there. She gathered herself quickly and went to her seat.

"Ha! I didn't think you'd make it, Mint!" Kisshu teased, holding his hand out as she sat in her seat next to him.

"Oh, shut it!" She grumbled with a slight smile as she gave him a high-five. As if on cue, the principal of the school walked into the classroom. "Hello, students! Unfortunately, Mr. Yotosaki tripped and broke his leg on his way here this morning, so this class is dismissed for today because we couldn't find a substitute for today. So, we have an extra long break this morning! Dismissed, students!" and with that last sentence, teens were practically flying out of the room with cheers and high-fives. The principal would have been trampled by the pack of teenage humans completely if he didn't sprint out of the classroom faster than a race horse. Once your the head of a school for young adults of the most rebellious age, you learn tips and tricks for avoiding injury and maintaining order. Of course, if your one of the young adults _in _the school, you learn tips and tricks for avoiding injury as well, but only if your patient and smart. The Mews and the disguised aliens waited for the most of the other kids to clear out before even getting up; an important trick for dodging bruises and getting shoved through the door.  
It was at that moment that Mint saw Shou, the boy she dreamed about, making his way out. He had short brown hair of the richest tone, and eyes the color of the most delicious blue velvet cake, very contradictory to his dark hair, yet making a natural compliment to his delicate, masculine features. Shou was a bit scrawny, but he was utterly gorgeous and popular. Mint had had a crush on him since she first lay her gray-blue eyes on him two years ago, though she never had the courage to confront him about her longing love. She got up and walked hurriedly out, not caring about who was pushing her or who jabbed her in the side. All she cared about was having a heart-to-heart with the man of her affections. She stood blankly in the hallway, not wanting to make a scene in front of the rapidly moving teens crowding the hallway, so she would wait until no one was there.

"Mint! You coming to the cafeteria? We wanna get there quick to grab good seats!" Ichigo called with the Mew/Alien mixed group which was basically now the considered 'their gang'.

"Uhh. I want to have a chat with someone. I'll catch up, 'kay?" The lorikeet Mew replied with her usual aristocratic grin. The group nodded and waved, and continued to make their way down the mostly empty hallway. Mint took a deep breath, seeing that it was only Shou and her in the hallway now. Shou always had trouble with his locker, and therefor usually had to stay behind in the hallway for a few minutes just to open it.

"Shou-kun... I... I've always wanted to tell you this.." She began, now standing next to him. "I really, really like you... Will you, maybe, g-go out with me?". She was quite proud that she managed to get it out so fast!

"M-Mint!" Shou's expression went from shocked, to taken aback to slightly confused. "Listen, Mint... you're an okay girl, but not my type. I'm going out with the foreign exchange student from Canada, Rachel Hans. Shes way prettier, no offense. Sorry." and he walked away, leaving a stunned Mint standing, her confidence shattered and bleeding in the ditch on the highway of romance.

'_I'm... not pretty enough? I'm... not his type?_' She thought, feeling a few tears trickle down her cheeks. She just stood, reflecting on what the boy she hoped loved her back and told her.

Just then, Kisshu was coming back to the hall because Mint hadn't shown up in the cafeteria yet. "Yo, Mint are you-" he instantly grew worried when he saw that depressed dull in her eyes, and streaming tears. "Mint, what happened?"

"He... Shou said... I wasn't good enough!" She turned to him, barely able to control her sobbing. She felt more alone and self-conscious than she had ever felt in her life.  
Kisshu said nothing, he moved forward and held her tightly, even though he didn't quite understand what she was talking about, he did know she was severely emotionally hurt. Mint buried her head into his broad shoulder, she couldn't contain herself, she just sobbed into him. He was rather comforting, stroking her head softly and just hugging her. She stopped sobbing, now just a few tears slid through her eyes. Kish gave her an unsaid comfort, though it didn't need to be told because Mint could feel it in the way he had embraced her. She pulled away, with a smile. "Kisshu, thank you. Your a real friend."

".. Ha, no problem! You're a good person Mint. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?" He grinned, motioning for the door towards the cafeteria, where the 'gang' was waiting. "Lets go, you don't have to talk about it to anyone. This can be... our little secret."  
Mint smiled a little more, slightly surprised that this cunning, smug boy could be so kind and actually know how to comfort another person so well. "Thanks again Kisshu. Now come on..." She gave him a friendly shove out of the way, and ran past him, forcing herself to put Shou Moyoko behind for now. "Race you to the cafeteria?". Of course, he bolted after her, a secret grin on his face; he was happy the bird-girl wasn't crying, and was back on a little race with him.

~_Pudding and Taruto's class_~

When all the kids got to the school, there was a note on the doors;

_'Dear students,_

_Sorry to say, an emergency Teachers Conference was called, and there will be no school today. Go ahead and go down to the Reception Desk and call your parents to pick you up if needed._

_Have a nice day, enjoy your free day off – Signed, Principal Uramiko'_

Cheers and shouts of joy filled the air, and Pudding was probably the one happiest. She grabbed Tarutos arm, "Lets play at the park Taru-Taru, na no da!" and off she dragged him, before he even had time to say anything about her using his little nickname. The park was a rather calm place at that hour of morning; '_Perfect!_' The monkey Mew thought exuberantly. '_Perfect to play hide and seek, na no da!_'

She halted abruptly, causing 'Taru-Taru' to crash into her a bit. "Alright! Lets play hide and seek, Taru-Taru!" she cried happily, not even noticing them colliding a bit.  
"D-don't call me that." He grumbled. Though he would be dead before he ever admitted it to anyone, he really liked it when she called him that. He'd simply die if anyone else ever did, and was glad his older comrades never actually noticed his nickname, since they'd tease him by calling him 'Taru-Taru' all the time. He felt only Pudding should call him that.

"Ready to play?" Pudding interrupted his thoughts with her energetic voice.  
"Sure."  
"Okay, you hide first, na no da! I'll count to forty, so hurry, na no da!"

He nodded, and she covered her eyes and began to count. He looked around, surveying his hiding options and came to a fast conclusion; He'd just fly up to a tree branch, it'll take her a while to find him.

He hovered up to a thickly leafed tree, good cover, and sat triumphantly. It was a pretty good hiding place, since you couldn't see into the branches at all. It was about five minutes, before he was suddenly tugged down. Hard. He opened his eyes with a grunt, seeing the ecstatic Pudding Fong staring at him.

"H-how did you find me so fast?" Taruto stammered.

"I'm a good guesser, Taru-Taru!" She smiled her bright smile. "Besides, you're usually sitting in trees so it was a bit obvious, na no da!". She looked over at a clock that flashed the time and date, and her smile faded a bit. "Friday... I was a bit sad I didn't get invited to that fancy new mall with the others.."

"I wasn't either..." Taruto stated flatly. They both sat for a minute and wondered why they didn't get invited by their older peers on their outing.  
Pudding figured Mint and the others thought she'd break things with one of her acts, which Pudding couldn't deny that she probably would

Taruto thought that Pai and Kish didn't want him to embarrass them in front of their 'girlfriends' or something.

"Anyways, I should get to the Cafe, 'cause I gotta work for a bit. But, I'm leaving early today." Pudding stood up, her smile returned. "Umm... I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out after my work?". Her heart skipped a beat, since to her, she practically asked him out on a date. Unfortunately, a few other girls from the school had happened to be playing in the park as well, and overheard her request to the young boy. Pudding was now the number-one criminal to them, since she was obviously winning over the affections of Taruto.

"Uhh... S-sure, Pudding." He was a little surprised by this, and felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

Puddings heart skipped another beat when he accepted. "A-actually, I think I'll ask Shirogane-sama for the day off. Wanna walk with me to the cafe? We can hang out all day, na no da! We don't need the teens to have fun."

Taruto smiled and nodded, and off they went toward the cafe.

* * *

**Me**: I do apologize for such a long wait for this update! Gomenasai! I'm sure another update for one of my stories will come along soon, and I PROMISE you won't have to wait as long as you did for this update :)

**Ichigio: **So, this is, like, the end of the chapter?

**Me**: Yep!

**Ichigo**: Please rate and review :)

**Mint**: Wolfbane-Chan will appreciate it greatly :D

**Me**: Whoa! I didn't have to force any friendliness! Learn from these two, Pai!

**Pai**: ...

**Me**: … Okie-dokie! Well, we'll see you next chapter!


	4. Friday Part 2

**Me:** Hello, everyone! RESPONES to my REVIEWERS:

Kisshu4ever : Thank you, friend! Hope you and everyone else enjoy this chapter :D

iPlatypus : Thanks for the two reviews :) And YES, PAIxLETTUCE FLUFF SHALL START :)

starfirewinx : Thank you for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter :3

DancingPinkCows : Ha ha, yeah they're pretty pissed! Thanks for reading my fics (;

Monkey-Lover-25 : PxT fluff is cute :D Thank ya for reviewing me!

**Pai**: Why am I always helping you on introductions to chapters?

**Me**: ... I'm eating popcorn!

**Pai**: I figured as much. Wolfbane-Chan, get psychological help.

**Me**: Ha ha, you're one of my favorite characters, Pai! And you're funny to write ;)

**Pai**: Mhm... DISCLAIMER: Wolfbane-Chan does NOT, and won't EVER, own Tokyo Mew Mew or any affiliates!

**Me**: Tee hee, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!1! :)

* * *

~_Pudding and Taruto_~

Pudding's heart was racing wildly; Taruto and she were going to hang out _all day_! _Alone!_

"Pudding?" The young alien said, snapping Pudding's mind back to earth. "You alright, Pudding? You look a little flustered.". It was true, she _felt_ flustered!

"N-no, Taru-Taru! I'm fine, na no da!" The monkey Mew said with a smile, moving a bit closer and taking his hand in hers. He blushed a bit, but didn't pull away, or attempt to do so. They just walked calmly, enjoying having each other close and being able to hang out as _friends_. Neither spoke, they just smiled as they walked to the Cafe, holding hands happily.

~_Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Kisshu and Pai_~

Pai was waiting with Kisshu outside the school. Mint was going to be picking them up, so they could all drive together, since she had a maid whom would be driving them to the mall and back.

"Eh, Pai?" Kish said suddenly, turning with a sly grin. "You excited to spend time with Lettuce?"

"What?" The deep purple-eyed boy said simply, turning with a sharp glare to his friend.

"Heh heh. You don't have to hide it! I know you got the hots for her! Well... As much as _you_ can actually get the hots."

The slightly older alien turned slowly, as though pondering exactly what that meant, which he was. "Kisshu-baka!" Pai rounded a rough shove on Kish, though he was used to his comrades teasing and taunting. "You're such a pervert. Besides, its none of your business if I have the hots for someone or not! You don't hear _me_ picking on you for your passion, which is an understatement, for the cat-girl.".

As if on cue, a silver car pulled up, with Ichigo riding 'shotgun' in the front, obviously happy about it.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted in her usual cheerful way. "I won Rock, Paper, Scissors against Mint for the front seat! She and Masaya-kun are in the back, but theres a slight catch... There aren't enough seats, so Mint and Lettuce will have to sit on your laps.". Ichigo gave a slight smile, as though saying 'Its not MY fault!', then motioned for the two disguised aliens to get in the back of the car.

Mint and Lettuce climbed out of the car to let the two boys sit down. Masaya sat on the far right, Kisshu got in the middle, and Pai sat on the far left seat. Mint got back in the silver car, and sat down timidly on the green-haired boys lap, a slight blush on both their faces as the buckled the seat-belt.

Lettuce sat down nervously on Pai's knees. Both felt a little timid and uncomfortable, but didn't say anything. This would be a _loooooooooong_ ride.

~_Pudding and Taruto_~

They finally made it to Cafe Mew Mew. Pudding was a bit nervous, hoping Shirogane-san wouldn't get mad at her for asking for a day-off. "Taru-Taru, wait out here!" She said, opening the cafe doors.

"Don't call me that, monkey-girl!" He said, a playful gleam in his eyes. She just giggled as she entered her workplace, and saw Ryou and Keiichiro chatting in the empty eatery. "Shirogane-san?" She asked, using every ounce of cuteness she had. "Would you mind if I took today off? Oh, pretty please!"

Ryou gave her a stern look for a minute, then just sighed. "Fine, Pudding. Its not busy today, we might as well close!"

"Yay, na no da! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" and with that, she raced out of the cafe and grabbed Tarutos arm, pulling him along quickly toward the nearby park. "I got the day off, Taru-Taru! Hurry, keep up, na no da!~". He just followed along, wondering where the hyperactive blond was dragging him now.

~_Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Kisshu and Pai_~

Traffic jam. They got stuck in a traffic jam. Ichigo was talking intently with Masaya, Pai and Lettuce were utterly silent, and Kisshu was busy trying not to feel uncomfortable. He was blushing a little now, and it bothered him that we couldn't figure out _why_! Mint was sitting on his lap, big deal. He never even felt like this when he _kissed_ Ichigo!

Pai, well, he actual fell asleep. He was just sleeping, deeply but softly. Lettuce enjoyed the feeling of his chest rising and falling as she leaned her back into him more, getting less timid about having to sit on him.

Kisshu, on the other hand, unfortunately wasn't having Lettuce's confidence. He was feeling a bit queasy, and it angered him that he couldn't understand why! He was a 'smooth' kind of guy. And smooth guys like him don't feel this way simply because a girl was sitting on his lap! No, smooth guys usually take 'advantage' of the moment, but that is a different story. He thought hard about it, and realized hes never felt this way before; Kind of uncomfortable, a little anxious, queasy, but with happy 'butterflies' in his stomach. '_Maybe... Is this what love feels like?_' He thought to himself. '_Whoa, there! Don't even think about it! Snap out of it, Kisshu! You... aren't in love with Mint..._'. Before he could finish his thoughts, Mint leaned into him, a little to the side so their heads were beside each other. Of course, it was completely innocent without 'romantic' intention, but Kish's cheeks were a crimson color now. Though, his 'smooth' side acted up and he put his arms around her waist, giving her a slight blush.

'_Ah, well, thats Kisshu for you._' Mint thought to herself, kind of liking the feel of his arms around her.

~_Pudding and Taruto_~

"Taru-Taru! Lets play hide 'n' seek again, na no da!" Pudding cried, finally stopping when they reached the park near Cafe Mew Mew.

"Again?" Taruto echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Find me, na no da!" and before Taruto could protest, the monkey Mew was off like greased-lightning.

"Huh. 1, 2, 3, 4..." He closed his eyes and began counting, eager to find his pal!

Pudding ran fast, thinking hard for a hiding place. She saw a large fountain, some big trees, a few benches. Not too much for hiding, but she could make do with what was available, so she raced to a tree that had a large dip in the trunk, so she ducked low and sat snugly in the deep hole, awaiting whom she felt was her 'prince charming' to come find her.

~_Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Kisshu and Pai_~

Finally, they had all reached the mall!

"Uhm, Mint... Heh heh..." Ichigo began. "You see... I didn't really... Have any money to bring, and Lettuce doesn't have any either, so maybe you can be a pal and give us some money?"

"WHAT?" came the bird-girls response. "Ohh... FINE. You each get a hundred, but thats all!

"A hundred?" Lettuce echoed, smiling brightly. "You're a real friend, Mint!"

"Tee hee! Thank you, Mint! Okay, lets split up!" Ichigo suggested cheerfully, snatching the money from her peer. "I'll be with Masaya-kun, of course!~" She held onto Masaya's arm affectionately.

"Ahem! What about the rest of us?" Mint reminded in a sharp tone, crossing her arms expectantly.

"Oh... Uhm... Well... Mint, you go with Kisshu, Lettuce, you go with Pai. glad thats settled! Bye!, and off went the redheaded girl, holding hands with her lover as they went happily.

"Oh! That Ichigo..." Mint grumbled, then grabbed Kisshu's arm and pulled him toward a store. "Lets go, theres a dress I had my eye on.".

And then there were two; Pai and Lettuce, to be exact. Alone. Together. They both just kinda stood, since they didn't even know any stores the mall. "Would you like to walk?" Pai offered with a shrug, motioning toward the stairs.

"S-sure, Pai-san." She nodded and they started off silently.

Mint and Kisshu went to a lovely little store, full of obvious designer clothing. Kish couldn't notice, since Mint was dragging him around so fast. She grabbed something off a rack, and headed for the change room. "Sit down, over there." She pointed to a row of chairs, and went into a changing stall.

When she came out, she was wearing the most gorgeous outfit Kisshu had ever seen; It was knee-length, strapless, black silk, with 4-inch silver lace fringe on the bottom. "What do you think?"

Kisshu stared, looking her over with an almost hunger deep in his yellow eyes. "Y-you look _beautiful_!" He said, mesmerized by her stunning looks.

"You m-mean it?" She practically glowed at such praise.

"Of course I do.". Of course she purchased the dress, and they left the store.

Though as they were walking, Mint suddenly turned to him. "Did you... really think I looked beautiful in that dress?"

"You always look beautiful." He remarked, and when he realized what he had just said, he decided to make his move. They stopped, and Kisshu put his arms around her waist, and pulled her close.

"K-Kisshu... What are you doing..." She muttered, then their lips touched. They just stood, sharing a passionate kiss.

Unfortunately, Ichigo (and Masaya) happened to be in that area, and caught them red-handed. The cat-girl almost shreiked when she saw them. '_I never expected _that_ to happen!_' She thought, actually half-screamed mentally, to herself with a shake of her head. '_I just don't believe it! Wow! Mint and Kisshu. Ha ha, I can't WAIT to tease her about this!_' And with that, she and Masaya headed off to a store, and left Kish and Mint in their little 'moment'.

_5:36 p.m_ read the clock. Pai and Lettuce had walked, even chatted quite a bit, for about an hour now, and they knew it was time to go soon. "We should head back to the vehicle." Pai said, though it was more of a statement.

"Sounds good." Lettuce agreed simply. The two were obviously, to passers-by, awkward when it came to the opposite sex.

"Ha ha, if it isn't Miss Lettuce Midorikawa!" Came a mocking voice; A group of three boys, the one who spoke had short black hair and misleading soft-looking brown eyes. Pai knew of these boys, he had heard Mint whispering to Kish about how the boy, named Ayumu, had asked Lettuce out and stood her up, then made a huge deal of dumping her dramatically the next day. The alien made a quick observation note to himself; Vicious. Ayumu was vicious, it was apparent in his bluntly mocking tone and aggressive posture. He knew exactly how to deal with this Ayumu boy.

"So, Lettuce," The black-haired boy continued, approaching dangerously aggressively. "What are you doing in a place like this? I didn't know you were graceful enough to wear these kinds of clothes!". His companions laughed, reinforcing Ayumu's 'red-zone' dominance.

"Hmph. Thats no way to treat a lady of Lettuce-kun's quality." Pai said as he put his arms around the porpise Mew. "Now, you baka, is there anything else you want here?"

"What, are you Lettuce's boyfriend?" Ayumu growled, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you think?" Pai leaned into Lettuce, and gave her a kiss; To reassure Lettuce, and to assert dominance over Ayumu, whom backed away, but obviously wasn't 'finished' with this little fight.

The dusky-eyed boy pulled away. "They're cowards. Don't listen to anything they tell you."

Lettuce was still shocked from the whole thing; Pai's kiss, Ayumu backing off... What a day!

"Thank you, Pai-san. You really protected me from them." She smiled at him.

"No problem, Lettuce." He responded, holding her hand.

~_Pudding and Taruto_~

They had played all day, and were now returning home. They had the most fun in the world, playing all sorts of games! Though, neither of them had noticed, some of the girls from their school had been spying, and thinking of good insults for Pudding on Monday.

"Thanks for playing with me, na no da! I told you we could have a good time without the teens, Taru-Taru!" The monkey-girl smiled brightly at her friend.

"I did have fun today." Taruto smiled back. They neared her house. She reflected on what a good time they had, and popped a candy drop into her mouth as she went to the door.

"Uhh.. Pudding? Can I have a candy drop?" He asked, excited to get one of his favorite sweets.

Pudding realized, she had the last one she had in her mouth! Oh, she felt just awful! '_Oh no! Why did I eat it? I knew it was Taru-Taru's favorite!_'. She did the first thing that popped into her head: She put her lips to his, and put her candy drop into his mouth. Though, she realized she had just kissed him, and went hurriedly into her house.

He was too distracted by the sweet taste of the candy to notice Pudding had just kissed him, and teleported back to the ship.

**

* * *

Me**: Tee hee! Did everyone like the chapter?

**Pai**: Review, please. It makes Wolfbane-Chan very happy.

**Me**: Yes it does! Now, you might not get another update until Monday, but you _could _get one this weekend! OH, DANG...

**Pai**: What?

**Me**: I ate all my popcorn... Ah, well. I'll get more later (;


End file.
